He is returning
by technicolouredninja
Summary: Sequel to Unplanned. Frank is being let out prison after serving his time, and isn't going to walk away quietly...
1. Intro

**Quick Intro.**

**This is a sequel to 'Unplanned' (if you haven't read that I suggest you do before you read this) **

**Set in 2017, almost five years after Charlotte was born (but everybody calls her Lottie)**

**Lottie is 4, Simon has just turned 14.**

**Quick Summary: **

On the 19th of September 2011, the most horrfic thing happened to Carla, she was raped. Exactly one year later, to the day, she had a baby. Almost five years later, the man that raped her is being let out, and he is not just going to walk away quietly...

**Anyone interested? **


	2. Free Man

**Thank you for all the reviews i've got so far, sorry this has taken a while, been a bit busy, (art coursework, arggggh!) but hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

August 6th 2017 

'Mummy?'

Carla sat up in bed, looking towards the door. Her daughter stood there, top lip quievering as if she was about to cry.

'What is it Lottie?' She said getting up and picking up the little girl.

'Bad dream. Monsters.' Carla walked into the hallway so not to wake Peter and stood in the hall stroking her daughters hair in an attempt to calm her down while whispering the same things over and over.

'Its okay Lottie, it was just a dream, there's no such thing as monsters, it was just a dream.' Inside she was thinking completly different thoughts. Monsters did exist, just not in the form that sacred her daughter, and Carla knew this better than anyone.

After a while Lottie had fallen back to sleep so Carla went into her room and slipped her into bed. Once she had sure the little girl wouldn't wake up again she left the room and crept back into her room and into bed.

..

When Carla woke up in the morning the space in the bed next to her was empty. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see is was almost eleven. She got up and went downstairs to find the house empty. She went to make a cup of coffee and saw a post-stick note near the kettle.

_Took the kids out for a walk, might pop round to Michelle's after so meet you there? Peter xxx_

She smiled as she realised that Peter was trying to make an effort so she wouldn't think about what was happening at two o'clock that day. Carla sent him a quick text saying that she got the note before having her drink and something to eat, getting dressed and heading over to Michelle's.

..

'Higher Daddy, higher!' Lottie shouted, trying to get Peter to push her higher on the swings.

Peter just laughed and pushed the swing again, Lottie loved the swings had done since the first time Carla put her in one. In between pushes Peter glanced at his watch.

'Last push darling, we've got to go soon.'

'But I want to get higher than Simon.' Every time they went to the park there was a contest between the two children about who could get higher on the swings.

'We still have to go Lottie.'

'Why?'

'Because we're going to see Auntie 'Chelle.'

'But why?' Peter sighed. At almost five years old 'why?' was a word used quite frequently by his daughter.

'Because Ryan is coming to visit.'

'Oh... okay.'

After the swing had slowed down Peter lifted her out and put her one his back. He was trying not to think of how today was going to effect Carla, it was one of the reasons that he suggested going round to Michelle's, and as a surprise Carla didn't know Ryan was coming to visit.

..

When Carla got to Michelle's she noticed that Simons bike was lent against the wall, meaning that he, Peter and Lottie where already there. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Ryan opened it.

'Surprise.' He said with a smile wrapping her in a hug.

'When did you get here? You didn't say you where coming.'

'What and miss the look on your face when I opened the door? Not a chance. Come on, everyone's in the living room, i'll make you a brew.'

As they walked into the living room Lottie jumped off Michelle's lap and wrapped her arms around her mum's legs before Carla bent down and picked her up, balancing her on her hip.

'How did you lot keep this a secret?' Carla asked

'We didn't tell Lottie.' Simon said making everybody laugh. Carla sat next to Peter with Lottie on her lap, who was currently frowning at her brother. Ryan made Carla a cuppa and everyone got talking. After a bit Simon took Lottie into Ryan's room, knowing that the others would want to talk about what was happening later on in the day, and that no one wanted Lottie to notice. Carla spoke up.

'Thanks, all of you, for trying to distract me today. I kinda knew this day would come, but I know it is still going to be hard but I've got to try and not think that anything is different even though he is being let out. I've got more important things to think about.' She said, squeezing Peters hand.

'We're here to support you Car, whatever happens.' Michelle said smiling.

'Yeah, and if he hurts you in anyway, i'll kick his teeth in.' Ryan spoke up. Michelle hit him lightly on the arm but Carla smiled at her nephew.

'Thanks kid, but don't lower yourself to his standards. Either of you.' Carla said glancing at Peter as well as Ryan. Carla glanced at the clock, 14:02.

'Frank's out, he is now offically a free man.'

**Please review! :D**


	3. Deja Vu

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES THE CHARACTER FRANK FOSTER, BEING A SLIMY GIT. **

**Enjoy! **

6th August 

After saying their goodbyes to Michelle and Ryan, Peter and Carla went home with the two kids. Peter noticed that Carla was more twichy than normal, but didn't say anything. He knew that even though it was almost six years after Frank... did that to her, she was still haunted by nightmares of that night, and now he was out their again, she would see him around every corner. Peter just hoped that Frank would leave them all alone, but he doubted that it would happen. Since Frank's mother had died three years previously, no one controlled his 40% share in Underworld, and, in the eyes of the law at least, since he had served his time he still intitiled to be in the factory. Once they got back to the house Carla said that she was going to go to the factory and sort some paperwork out since it would be quiet. Peter knew that she wanted time alone to think, so said he would hold the fort until she got back.

..

Carla walked into the factory, it was silent, no machines whirring, no sound of gossip floating over the factory floor, and suddenly remembered somthing she said to Hayley, what seemed like a lifetime ago. _This place is never quiet, it's full of echos._ So much had happened in the years she had been working in Weatherfield. This place reminded her of so much:

Paul, his love and subsequent lies,

Liam, the passion that they shared and the heartache at his death,

Tony, and the betrayal of both their actions being revealed and of course the place of his death, and hers almost.

Michelle, they way the stood by each other when both Paul and Liam died, the fight when Michelle found out she knew what happened to Liam, and how she supported her after Frank raped her,

Frank. She shivered as she thought of Frank, and all the pain he had caused her, but in his own twisted way he loved her, to the point where he had to control her. Almost similar to Tony in that respect.

Carla walked into the office hoping to find something to do to try and take her mind off Frank. With it being the summer holiday's both her and Peter had had to take extra time off work to watch over the kids and while Michelle had done an amazing job at keeping the factory afloat, there was always paperwork to do, and working from home when you have a four year old isn't easy. Especially when said four year old has got into painting.

Carla smiled at the thought of her daughter, and looked across her desk at the photo placed on it. It was of her, Peter, Simon and Lottie at Alton Towers the year before and was one of her favourite pictures of them all together. Picking it up she looked at it intensely, not noticing someone enter the factory.

'Time has treated you well Carla.' Frank said, walking into the office causing Carla to jump and drop the photo loudly onto the floor as she stepped away from Frank, backing up to the wall. He walked towards her, picked up the photo and looked at it.

'Shes a very pretty girl. Just like her mother.'

'What are you doing here Frank? What do you want?' Carla tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

'In case you have forgotten, I still own 40% of this buissness, so I have come here to work.'

'This is my factory. You lost any right to be here when you went to prison.'

'You may feel that, but legally that isn't true. Since I am now a free man, with no bail restrictions, I can go where I like and work where I like.'

'It's a Sunday, why did you feel the need to make an apperance now, why not wait till tomorrow?'

'And miss the chance to talk to you? Alone?'

'Please just leave Frank.'

'Fine, I'll go for now but remember I have as much right to be here as you do now.' Frank put the photo down on the desk and turned to walk out.

'You don't have a right to live' Carla muttered under her breath, causing Frank to turn round.

'Anyone else have a sense of deja vu?' He said looking round at a imaginary audience, when he looked back at Carla his eyes turned dark. 'Do you want to remind you of more?' She shuddered and Frank, getting the reaction he wanted walked out of the factory. Carla slid down the wall and put her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from crying.

**Please review! :D**


	4. Just Scared

**OH MY DAYS IT WAS ANNE! Sorry if I just spoiled that for anyone by the way :P Anyways enjoy this chapter :D**

7th August

Carla and Michelle were working in the office, both trying to get the paperwork sorted out for a huge order from a company that would give them work until well into October. After her incounter with Frank the day before Carla was on tenderhooks, praying that he wouldn't come into the factory but knowing that the possiblity of that happening was all too real. Michelle knew something was wrong because Carla hadn't said anything all day and would jump slightly everytime there was a loud noise. She hadn't been like that in years, but Michelle feared that the fact that Frank had been released woke up old memories for Carla. After letting the workers out at the end of the day Michelle tried to talk to Carla.

'Can I have a word Car?' She asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

'Yeah, what about?' Carla said, not looking up from her computer.

'You, i'm worried about you.' This time Carla did look up and sighed, she knew what Michelle was talking about.

'I'm fine really, why don't you go with the others.'

'You're not fine Carla...'

'I am Michelle, please can you go, I need some time to think.' Knowing how stubborn she could be Michelle decided to drop it.

'Fine i'll go but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be in the Rovers.' Once Michelle had left, Carla let out another sigh and lent back on her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing small circles on her temple, trying get rid of the headache that was forming. What she didn't notice was Frank enter the factory...

..

Michelle walked into the Rovers and was suprised to see Ryan behind the bar.

'What you doing? You got a job here?'

'Yeah, thought that I might aswell do something while i'm here and since its the summer it's always busy. Do you want a drink?'

'Okay then, i'll have a white wine, small mind, Carla's not been herself today and if she needs someone to talk to I don't want to go smelling of booze, it might push her over the edge.'

'What's wrong? She were fine yesterday.'

'I think it's something to do with Frank, but she won't talk to me, keeps pushing me away. I just hope she's okay back at the factory.'

'She'll be fine, here you go, one small white wine.' Ryan lent foward slightly and whispered 'On the house.' Michelle smiled and went to sit with the factory workers, trying not to worry to think of Carla alone in the factory. Well... Michelle thought she was alone.

..

Carla's eyes shot open as Frank walked through the door, as she tried her hardest not show her fear as he entered the room. Frank sauntered round the small office before walking infront of Carla, placing both hands on the arms of her chair, effectively trapping her in it. He lent closer so their noses were almost touching, his presense making Carla feel sick.

'Get...away...from...me..' Carla said, her voice wavering slightly. Frank stood up and put his hands up in a surender gesture.

'Why? I haven't done anything wrong.' As he said this, some of the fight returned to Carla.

'Haven't done anything wrong?... Haven't done anything wrong?... You raped me!' She shouted as she lifted her hand up to slap him. Frank grabbed her wrist and pushed her backwards so her back hit the wall as he pinned both her arms to her sides. Carla started to tremble under his grip, the situation mirroring the one in her flat 5 years ago. He lent foward so his mouth was right next to her ear.

'I only gave you want you desevered.' He pulled away as he heard Michelle returning to the factory looking for her bag. Carla fell to the floor as her legs buckled beneath her. Once Michelle saw Frank in the office and Carla on the floor she stormed into the office, pushing past Frank and wrapping Carla in a hug.

'What did he do to you?' Michelle whispered as Carla started to cry. Not getting an answer she turned and glared at Frank.

'What did you do to her? Why are you even here you shouldn't be anywhere near her.' Frank started to play the innocent act, saying that he came to talk buisness and found Carla like that, before leaving quickly. Once he had left Michelle felt Carla relax slightly in her arms.

'He didn't do anything 'Chelle.' Carla mumbled after a while. Michelle scoffed slightly

'Didn't look like nothing to me Car. Anyway he shouldn't even be near you, you could request a resitraining order on him.'

'He just scared me that's all. He didn't touch me...like that. And he is intitled to be here, I already call me solicitor on that one. Anyway even if i do apply for a restraining order, it could take weeks to be processed and in the eyes of the law, he's served his time, he's a free man. Nothing I do, or say changes that.'

'But Car, he raped you..'

'I do know, I was there. But I've got more important things than that bastard to think about.'

**Reviews are loved like chocolate rainclouds. If only...**


	5. Now Broken

**Just a quick warning: this chapter does include non-graphic sexual abuse. And Frank Foster. (the first one is a bit more serious)**

**Apart from that, enjoy!**

15th August

Over a week had passed since the incident with Frank, and even though he still came into work every couple of days, Carla was trying not to let him stop her continuing a normal life. The hardest thing for Carla had been stopping Peter from attacking Frank after he heard what happened. As always there was gossip amongst the machinists when Frank returned but as there were other stories to talk about it soon became old news. It was getting to the end of a long day when Michelle let the machinists leave.

'Is it okay if I go aswell Car, or would you rather I'd stay.'

'No Michelle you get off, if you want i'll meet you in the Rovers in a bit.' Michelle nodded and left. Carla was looking through the contract they'd just won when she heard the factory door open.

'Hello? Is there anybody there?' Not getting a reply and assuming it was just a summer breeze Carla went up to the stock cuboard to check the material for the order. While her back was turned she didn't notice Frank walk onto the factory floor and climb up the stairs.

'Well, well, well, we must stop meeting like this Carla.' At the sound of his voice Carla span round and backed away from Frank, hating the way he could scare her so easily.

'What do you mean?'

'Alone, in a darken factory, no witnesses, people might get the wrong idea.' He stepped towards Carla and ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to flinch.

'Get..away..from..me. Or i'll call the police.' Carla reached into her pocket for her mobile, only to find it empty. She had left it in the office. Or so she thought.

'Looking for this?' Frank held her phone up in the air before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it, smashing it. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat, she tried to stuggle but he pushed the blade closer to her skin, almost tearing it.

'We've been here before Carla, and we both know how it ended.' As Frank's eyes darkened Carla was petrified at what he was going to do to her.

'What are you going to do to me because you know that if you hurt me they'll just send you back to prison.' Frank's grip on the knife tightened, causing her to cry out in pain.

'The thing is Carla, even if I do...hurt you, as you put it, there isn't much the police can do. The thing is, I'm dying. I've got a agressive form of cancer and see in prison they dont really notice that sort of thing until it's too late. So I can do anything I want to you and by the time it would get serious I'd probally be dead. Also if you do grass me up, I know people that, lets just say, give you the treatment you deserve.'

'So you'll get your little syco friends to attack me again?'

'Oh no no no, that would be to easy, and besides I want you to remember me and me only. No, lets just say, your daughter won't be so pretty by the time they've finished with her.' Franks words made Carla become paralysed with fear, so she was unable to stop him as he stroked her cheek again before ripping open her shirt and taking away her dignity for a second time, all the while the knife was in his hand, stopping her from crying out for help.

..

After violating her, Frank left her on the floor, the situation practically mirroring the one almost 6 years previously. Before leaving he lent foward and re-minded of the price she would pay if she told the police what happened. After he had gone Carla tried to haul herself up, but didn't have any strength left in her. She curled up in a ball and started to sob.

..

Michelle glanced at her watch, wondering what was taking Carla so long. Assuming she had got distracted or gone straight home Michelle went round to see if she had gone home. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed Frank coming out of the factory. Worried that Carla had been in there when Frank turned up Michelle went over to the factory to see if she was alright.

'Car? Carla, you in here?' Carla jumped at her friends voice, but didn't reply. She couldn't let herself be seen like this, or Frank would hurt her daughter and she would do anything to stop that happening. Michelle walked into the office and saw that Carla's bag was still in there. Puzzled Michelle walked up to the stock cuboard and was shocked to see Carla there, her shirt ripped open, bruising on the wrists and neck. Michelle knew iinstantly what had happened, and who had done it.

'Oh my god Car, Frank did this didn't he?' Inside Carla's head there was a battle going on. _Should I tell the police and risk my daughter, or keep my mouth shut and pray he doesn't do it again?_

**Please review! :D**


	6. Daughter or Justice?

**Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! (well as much as you can, it is a bit depressing) **

Michelle stepped towards Carla, trying not to believe the scene infront of her. Carla was shaking, her skin a ghostly white, making the brusies on her body stand out clearly. Michelle stepped forwards, causing the other woman to flinch at her movement.

'It's okay Car, it's me I promise I won't hurt you.' Michelle knelt on the floor next to Carla before wrapping her in her arms, trying not to cause her anymore pain. Carla started to sob again, but didn't say anything to Michelle, Frank's words still echoing in her head. After a while Michelle moved slightly and took her mobile out of her pocket to call the police.

'What you doing?' Carla looked frantically at Michelle.

'I'm calling the police, he can't get away with this.'

'No 'Chelle. Don't call the police, they won't belive me.'

'Car what are you saying? That scum belongs behind bars.'

'He didn't do anything Chelle, please don't called the police.'

'I don't belive you for a minute Carla, I can see it with me own eyes i'm not blind. Has he threatened you?'

Once Carla realised that Michelle wasn't going to belive her if she lied Carla told her everything, what Frank had done, how he was dying and his threat against Lottie. Michelle was repulsed by what Carla told her. She knew that Frank was a vile monster but she never thought he would go as far as threating to hurt a child just to get silence on what he had done.

'Oh my god Car, I'm so sorry, I should have been here, if I hadn't left I could of stopped him.'

'Michelle it's not your fault, look now i've told you are you going to call the police? I don't want him do hurt Lottie, ever.'

'We've got to Car, like I said he should be behind bars and that way no one can hurt either of you.'

'Okay. Call them.'

..

'Where's mummy? I want to show her my picture.' Lottie climbed onto Peter's lap, who was sitting on the sofa, also wondering were his partner was.

'I'm sure she just got talking with Michelle at the factory, she'll be here soon.' Tracy said sitting next to Peter. Tracy and Amy were at Peter's and Carla's for a barbacue, and the two older children had gone to get some things from the corner shop. As she said this Simon and Amy shot through the door.

'Dad come outside, there's police cars outside the factory, I think something's happened to Carla.' Simon said, trying to catch his breath.

'What?'

'We were coming out of Dev's and a police car came past and stopped at the factory.' Amy explained.

'Can you watch Lottie for a mintue Tracy?' Peter said before shooting out the door. He ran across the road, praying that Carla was safe. The noises from the sirens was drawing people out of various houses and the pub. There were a couple of uniform police blocking the entrance to the factory.

'Please just let me through, my girlfriends in there, I just want to know she's okay.' The policeman wouldn't let Peter into the factory.

'I'm sorry sir, there is a detective talking to the victim now, please stay back.'

'Victim? What's happened? Why can't you just tell me?'

'I won't ask you again, please stay back.' Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Peter went back and stood with Simon and Amy at the front door to his house, as the factory was taped off.

'What's going on dad? Is Carla still in there?' Peter didn't answer, just stared across the street, not really taking in what was happening. Ryan came out of the pub, and ran down the street.

'What's going on? Have you seen mum?'

Peter shook his head, not really answering Ryan's question, so Simon told him as much as he knew. Suddenly the doors to the factory opened, and a detective came out, followed by Michelle and Carla. Peter and Ryan ran over the road and stopped at the tape. One look at Carla and Peter knew what had happened. Her shoulders were hunched, she had her arms wrapped round her body in a vain attempt to protect herself. She didn't look up as she walked to a police car until Michelle let go of the hand she was holding and told her that she was just going to tell Peter what was happening but that she would be back.

On mention of Peter's name Carla looked up and saw him standing there, caught his eyes for one second, before looking away and nodding to Michelle and getting into the car. Michelle walked over to Peter and Ryan, ready for a bombardment of questions.

'Carla's been raped again, hasn't she Michelle?'

'Yeah...look i'm going to go with her to the hospital...'

'Why does she need to go to hospital? Did he batter her?'

'No Peter in that respect she's alright, it's just to check her over, it's a routine thing.'

'But there was a cut on her neck and...'

'Apparently he had a knife, but he didn't use it. I've got to go, I'll call when they've had a look at her. I think it would be best if you stay with Lottie and Simon, they'll need a parent around tonight, especially Lottie.'

'Fine Michelle...yeah...see you later.'

**Please review! **


	7. Haunting Dreams

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and favourties and general being nice-ness. Is that a word? It should be a word. :D**

**Anywho, sorry about the ramblings. Enjoy!**

Carla never thought that she would be staring at the same fish tank. In the same medical center. Because of what _that_ man did to her. Carla could hear voices all around her but she wasn't really taking anything in, just staring at the fish in the tank, trying to concentrate on the fish because if she didn't her thoughts would snap back to what had happened earlier in the day.

'...Carla? Carla? Are you listening?' Michelle tried to make her friend listen but got no response. When she placed a hand on Carla's arm, the other woman flinched before looking at the people in the room properly for the first time.

'Sorry? What were you saying?'

A uniform policewoman stepped foward slightly.

'If you want we can take your statement now, or we can call you tomorrow and arrange for you to go to the station.'

'I'll do it now.'

..

'I want to see mummy, why can't I see her.' Lottie asked Simon and Amy as the teenagers tried to think of a way to explain what had happened. Lottie was sitting on Amy's lap in the living room.

'Because she is poorly Lottie...like...remember when I broke my leg... so she had to be taken to the hospital.' Simon said, thinking back to the previous winter when he had skidded on some ice on the way to school.

'So why can't I go see her at the hop...hopi...hopital.' Lottie wriggled out of Amy's arms and ran to Ryan, who had just came through the door with Peter.

'Ryan! Simon says I can't see mummy because she is poorly but I want to see her.' Ryan picked her up and gave her a quick cuddle. Peter mouthed 'thank you' Simon and Amy for not going over the top when explain what was happening to Lottie. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

'Thanks for keeping her in the house Tracy, when Carla came out of the factory she looked...broken. What did Simon tell her?'

'He said that Carla was 'poorly' and thats why she had to be taken to hospital. Not meaning to sound insensitve but is it okay if I take Amy back? It's just she's got guide camp tomorrow and she still hasn't packed. I'll stay if you need someone around though.'

'No it's fine Tracy, you've done enough already. I'll ring you tomorrow and fill you in on whats happening. Would you mind popping into dads and telling him whats happening?

'Yeah sure. I really hope Carla's alright, see you soon.'

Ryan came into the kitchen after Tracy had left with Amy.

'I put a film on for Lottie, but she's asking all sorts of questions.'

'Thanks, until your mum gets back to you want to stay here? Another pair of hands could be useful.'

'Sure, anything to help. Even though Carla's not technically my aunt, to me she's family. So that makes you, Lottie and Simon family as well. And family sticks together, so if there's anything I can do, just ask.'

'Would you mind helping me get Lottie to bed? She can be a right madam at the best of times and I'd like to have a word with Simon. He's old enough now to understand what's happening, and unlike Lottie I don't want to hide anything from him, because Carla's going to need all the help she can get.'

..

Carla came out of the video suite, feeling mentally and physically drained. The one thing she could be slightly happy about was that the Detective that interviewed her seemed a lot more friendly than DC Malone, who had handled her case last time. On the other hand unlike last time, the police hadn't got Frank yet, meaning he was still out there somewhere. Carla walked over to Michelle who was waiting for her.

'Ready to go?' Michelle asked with a warm smile.

'Yeah.' Carla said in barely a whisper.

..

Michelle had rung Peter from the station once Carla had gone into give her statement, so he and Ryan had managed to get both kids to bed. When Carla came through the front door Peter rushed to greet her and then remembered her hostility towards him touching her before so stopped and asked instead.

'How are you feeling?' Carla sighed

'Tired. I just want to sleep. Sleep and forget this day...ever...happened.' By the time she had finshed the sentence tears had begun pouring out of her eyes and Peter wrapped his arms around her. Carla's body tensed up on contact but she relaxed once she breathed in Peter's smell.

..

'Please...no...I'll do anything...please..stop Frank...'

Peter was woken by Carla's screams. She had finally managed to get to sleep after taking some sleeping pills but her ordeal was being replayed through her mind. Peter tried to stroke the top of her head, something that had calmed her in the past but it seemed to make things worse. Carla began to thrash her head from side to side, her face screwed up in agony, still pleading for it to stop. Suddenly her head became still but her expression stayed the same. Then she screamed out.

'Don't hurt her! Please! Frank!' Carla sat up, her eyes wide with fear, breathing rapidly. Peter sat up and put a hand on her back, but when he touched her it was like he had burnt her because she jumped out of bed and ran into the corner of the room.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' She screamed at Peter before hunching on the floor and sobbing. Peter got out of bed slowly and walked over to her, kneeling infront of her.

'Sweetheart it's me. It's Peter.'

'Peter?' She said as if she had only just seen him.

'Frank was here...he had Lottie...I begged...but he wouldn't listen...wouldn't listen..'

'It's okay, it was just a dream.'

'Just a dream?' Carla looked into Peter's eyes, and it killed him to see her like this.

'I promise you, he is not going to hurt you ever again.'

'Promise?'

'Bet my life on it. I'm a bookie remember?' Peter helped her up and into bed, wishing he could just wash the pain away, but knowing that he would try his best to help her.

**Please review! **


	8. Thoughts of Three

**Okay, tried to get into Frank, Peter and Carla's minds for this chapter, not really sure about it but I think it's kinda important to explain what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters. **_(Anything written like this is thoughts)_

16th August

Frank looked down as a police car drove past, planning his next move. He had changed out of his normal suit and tie into jeans and trainers, clothes that he wouldn't normally wear, so a discription of him could be floored slightly. The threat he made towards Carla was a hollow one, as even though he would do practically anything to hurt her, he wouldn't go as low as to hurt a child.

He wanted to see her, see the pain in her eyes one more time.

_The threat was enough to scare her but I'm not sure it would work, and in some ways I am glad she called the police, I have more of a reason to punish her. I don't feel the slightest bit gulity about what I've done, it's what she deserves. The first time she was going behind my back with another man, and she deserved to be punished. The second time it was getting her back for going to the police, and now I want to see her again, one last time to score the hatrick. A little 'something to remember me by.'_

He turned a corner and looked down Coronation Street. There was police cars outside the factory, and an area around it had been taped off. Frank went down a alleyway which ran down the back of the houses on the street, including Peter and Carla's. It was getting on for midday but there was nobody about. Frank stayed where he was as he thought what to do next. He knew how much of a risk it was if he broke into the back of the house, but wanted to get to Carla and he didn't think there was much chance of her coming out of the house in the next couple of days, and the police would still be on the look for him.

..

Carla sat on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her knees, resting her chin on the top, like a young child would. She couldn't think straight, her mind was all over the place, memories floating around on a loop.

Frank, the knife, the threat, the attack, the rape. It was happening again, like before.

She wasn't going out of her mind. She was going into it. Every noise, a car door, a shout, someone driving past, made her flinch. She couldn't get away from it, not even in her dreams.

She thought of Peter. _He had tried to comfort me, help me, but that dream, it was so real, so vivid. I thought he was Frank, I screamed at him, runing away and breaking down because I was so scared. What have I become? _

For the first time in a long time, she found herself craving a drink, craving the poisoned liquid. Just enough to numb the pain, for even a little while. But she knew where that ended, and it didn't make things better, the relief was only brief and the emptyness that followed seemed all the worse because of it.

..

Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't say or do anything to make the woman that he loved feel better. It had taken her a long time to get over what happened, she may have not completely over come it, and now Peter doubted that she ever would. He had asked Ken and Diedre to watch Simon and Lottie for a couple of days, just till he could get a grip on things. But he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

_Whenever I look at her, or try and talk to her, she just looks at me, no life in her eyes, no sparkle. I walked into the room and I saw her crying, deep sobs that racked her whole body. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright, but I couldn't. She won't let me touch her after what happened in the night, and it kills me that she can't let another man touch her, just because of what Frank had done._

He ran her a bath, filling full of bubbles and putting candles on the windowsill. When she walked into the bathroom, she turned and spoke to him for the first time all day.

'Thank you.' She gave him a hug, knowing it was on her terms. He left giving her privacy. The warm water soothed her, and let her relax, just a little bit. Let her fool herself that just for a minute, everything was fine.

_It's a shame that I've got to stop fooling myself and face reality._

**Please review! :D**


	9. The Fire that Burns

**This chapter is rated a high T because of refrences to phyiscal abuse and rape. **

After Carla had her bath Peter told her that he was popping out to see Lottie and Simon. Carla nodded, not wanting to go out onto the street, not wanting to face the gossip of the locals. Once Peter had left the urge to drink became almost to strong for Carla to bare. She knew that there wasn't any alcohol in the house, but she needed something to focus on. Her eyes fell on Peters leather jacket. She walked over to it and searched through the pockets, finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled the box of ciggirates and a lighter out, thinking back to the last time she had smoked one.

It was when Frank was on trial, outside the court. She was so nervous, so scared that he was going to be let off, that she needed something to calm her nerves. Not wanting to make the house smell, she stepped out into the small back yard. She pulled one out of the box and lent agaisnt the wall staring at it, not realised that the man who haunted her nightmares was on the other side of the fence.

..

Frank knew that Carla would come outside sooner or later. He was surprised to see her holding a fag, but then silently chuckled to himself. _Just swapping one addiction for another._ He watched as she pulled one out and looked and it, then up to the sky.

'Remember this Lee? 22 years ago now, we shared that ciggie. God I miss you, I wish you were here. I wouldn't care if you were with Maria, I would just want to talk to you. There this man, hes not a man, he's a monster. I thought that Tony was the worst thing that a man could be, killing you, trying to kill me and Hayley. But he loved me, in his own twisted way. Yes, he wanted me so he took out the opposition, but what Frank did to me was pure rage and hatred. He knew that I didn't love him, so he destroyed me. If he couldn't have me then no-one could. He didn't love me. He wouldn't know how to.'

Carla pause before lighting up the ciggirate, taking a puff before continuing.

'I can't take this anymore Lee. I see Frank wherever I go. Everytime Peter kisses me, or everytime we have sex, I still think of him. It's worse when we argue. One time I was about to walk out and Peter said something about how he wanted to know the truth about what had happened, I can't even remember what we were arguing about but it brought me back to that night. Frank demanding to know the truth, and then completely destroying me. I was terrifed, and starting having a panic attack.'

Frank smiled as Carla confessed the hold that he had over her, even after all this time. He watched as Carla finished smoking and stubbed the fag out on the wall behind her, resting her head against the brick wall and shutting her eyes before making his move.

..

Carla shut her eyes as she rested her head against the wall, trying to let her mind go blank and falling. Talking to Liam had helped a little, let her open up about what was going through her mind, even though she wasn't sure if he could of heard it. She didn't notice Frank slip silently into the yard, not until he spoke to her.

'You should really get a lock on that gate Carla...'

Carla's eyes shot open, and she started to shake the mere presence of him terrifying him.

'...anybody could get in.' Frank walked towards her, when he reached her he lent foward so there noses were practically touching. Carla tried not to cry but her efforts were futile was tears spilled down her face.

'Wha...what do you want?' She said, trying to keep the fear from her voice. Frank pushed his body up against hers, effectively pinning her before whispering in her ear.

'You' He pressed his lips up on Carla's, trying to force his tounge in her mouth as his hands pulled at her clothing. Carla's body went rigid, but her mind was on over drive. _No, no no I can't let this happen again, not again. _She tried to push him off her but he just laughed in her face. He kept her pinned up against the wall as he undid her top and groped her body and she could feel Peter's lighter digging into her leg.

_The lighter. _

Carla stopped struggling against Frank and let her body go limp.

'I knew it.' Frank leered at her. 'You want it, deep down you know you deserve this.' Frank started undoing his belt, loosening his grip on Carla. She acted quickly, putting all her energy in to kicking him in between his legs. Frank stumbled back and doubled up in pain, and Carla pulled the lighter out of her pocket. Frank lunged at her and she flicked it open, pushing it at the exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up slightly. Frank bit his lip to stop crying out in pain and back handed Carla, sending her to the floor, making her drop the lighter which Frank kicked out of her reach.

Carla could taste blood in her mouth and her head was spinning but before she could do anything Frank grabbed a fistfull of her hair and yanked her up to face him.

'You're really gonna pay for that you bitch.'

**Please review! (Makes puppy dog eyes) :D**


	10. The Blade that Cuts

**This chapter is rated high T due to not very nice stuff happening. **Also there is arty farty use of _italics _and **bold font **to signify stuff.

**Enjoy!**

Frank threw Carla against the wall, making her world spin once more, she fell onto the floor and brought a hand to the back of her head. There was blood on her finger tips. Frank pulled the knife he had threatened Carla with in the factory and dragged her up from the floor, making her stand before holding it to her neck.

'Remember this? If you don't do as I say I will use it.' To prove his point Frank pressed it up against the mark from the night before, cutting her slightly. Carla was terrifed. Frank pushed her towards the back door, making her walk into the house, all the while the knife pressed into her back. Carla imeaditly thought of Tony, the gun pressed into her back as she was supposed to make Maria leave the factory.

When the walked into the living room Carla heard keys turning in the front door, realising it was Peter she turned to Frank.

'If you leave now I'll sat nowt, please go while you have the chance.' Frank dragged her back into the kitchen and held a finger to his lips, mentioning to her to be quiet. Peter walked through the door, a bunch of flowers in his hands as well as some pieces of paper.

'Carla? Carla you awake? Sorry I've been a while love but Lottie kept showing me all the pictures she's done with Simon, I brought back a couple to show you, she is getting better you can tell what things are supposed to be know instead of just guess-'

Peter walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. He saw Carla, shaking, crying, the cut on her lip and neck and the blood on her hand, the knife pressed into her side. Frank had a hand on the back of her head, holding her up by her hair.

'Step...away...from...her...Frank.' Peter said, stepping towards them.

'One more move Barlow.' Frank warned, pressing the knife into Carla's side.

'Peter...don't.' Carla whispered, not wanting either of them to get hurt. She started to feel dizzy, due to the cut on her head.

'What do you want Frank? Don't you think you've done enough? You raped her twice, you destroyed her life six years ago and you've just done it again.'

'It's only what she deserves. It's your fault Peter, you and this slut.' Frank said tugging slightly on her hair, making her wince in pain. 'If you two hadn't have been going at behind my back then none of this would have happened.'

Peter saw the rage in Frank's eyes, something only Carla had seen. He saw how Frank genuinely believed that what he was doing was right and that Carla desevred it, and it made his blood boil.

'After all this time... after everything you've done...you still believe that what you have done is right...is justified. Even if we had slept together before Carla called of the wedding it gave you no right to do that to her...you RAPED her Frank...you almost killed her...she took an overdose a week after you attacked her...she could have died...but no...it's what she deserves...but if your punishing us for sleeping together I think I got of lightly...what pain have you caused me Frank?'

'I heard her you know Peter, thinking out loud, about _me._ Everytime you **touch her **she feels _my hands _on her body, everytime you **kiss her **she feels _my lips _on hers, everytime you **fuck her **she feels _me_ inside her.' As Frank said these words Carla could feel herself becoming more dizzy and weaker, something that went unoticed by the two men.

'She is **ruined**, she is **damaged goods**. That's your punishment, she'll never be truly yours Peter, **she...is...mine**.' As Frank said this Carla's knees caved in she fell to the floor, Frank loosing his hold on her as she collapsed at his feet. Peter step foward to grab her but Frank got there first. She wasn't unconicous but she soon would be if she didn't go to hospital. Frank pulled her up again, this time with a arm around her waist instead of the back of her head to stop her falling if she collapsed with Carla not having the energy to struggle as she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

'Frank..please...if you ever loved Carla...'

'Of course I loved her!'

'..don't let her die. Please I can't lose her and I know you don't want her blood on your hands. Please Frank.'

Frank looked down and Peter stared at him trying to read his face, to see what he was thinking.

'No.' Frank murmured looking at the woman in his arms.

'No what?'

'NO!'

Without warning Frank plunged the knife into Carla's side, causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the floor, no longer being supported by Frank. Frank stepped back eyes wide looking at what he had done, looking at the blood stained knife in his hand as Carla became unconcious. Peter was on the floor next to her pressing down on the wound trying to stop the blood. When he looked up Frank had fled. Realising there was still people in the factory Peter pressed a tea-towel into Carla's side and but her hand on top of it, all the while trying not to make things worse and ran out of the front door and over to the factory.

..

Michelle had been trying not to think about what had happened in the factory just 24 hours before and the same with the machinists. Even though they complained about her being a ice-queen they still cared about her, espiecally Hayley and Sean. Michelle was about to let them all off early when Peter came running through the factory and into the office.

'Michelle, it's Carla, Frank, knife.' Michelle didn't really understand what Peter was saying but the mention of Frank and Carla's names in the same sentence wouldn't be good. Coupled together to the blood on Peter's hands she realised something had happend and cut him off.

'Peter! Shut up and just show me.' He nodded and ran out the factory, Michelle following and asking someone to call the police and a ambulance.

Peter ran back into the house, pushing his hand ontop of Carla's trying to do his best to stem the blood flow. Michelle ran in and stopped still when she saw Carla, trying to stop tears from spilling from her eyes and crouching next to Peter, after a couple of minutes Sean ran in.

'Hayley's called a ambulance and the police are on there way, should be about 15 minutes.'

'Th-thanks Sean.' Michelle said her voice shaking.

..

**Will Carla make it? Wait and see (evil grin) **

**Please review as I wasn't really sure if this would work. Ta! :D**


	11. Funeral for a Loved One

**Couldn't resist posting this chapter! It's shorter than normal but it's kinda vital to the storyline and there is a twist at the end! **

**Enjoy! (And review)**

3 Months Later

Peter loosened his tie a little and un-did top button. The funeral had really taken the energy out of him, people coming up and saying how sorry they were that she was gone, and that if needed any help just to ask. He was in the Rovers for the wake and looked over at his dad, who gave him a small smile, trying not to show his emotions as he had to stay strong for his son. Even though Ken was too proud to admit his feelings in full, he was going to miss her greatly, the two of them had grown close in the past few years. Michelle came and sat next to Peter.

'How you bearing up?'

'I just can't believe she's gone, I mean she was so strong and then just went downhill so quickly. I know that doctors did everything they could but...'

'Yeah I know what you mean. We didn't always get on, but she was a amazing woman.' Michelle squeezed

'I really want a drink but would seem like a insult to her memory. She helped so many times when I hit the bottle, even if I didn't ask for it.'

'Yeah.' Michelle chuckled.

'What's so funny?'

'Remember Christmas two years ago when she invited all of us, even me and Ryan and you accidently drank some champagne and then tried to smuggle the bottle into your coat to drink on your 'walk'. She caught you and didn't let you have any christmas pudding, and then waved it under your nose. It was really childish but you didn't touch a drink all of the next year so she let you have an extra big piece at last years meal.' Michelle said tears in her eyes as she recalled the story.

Peter smiled as her remembered the event. Lottie ran up to him and climbed into his lap.

'Where's Grandma Diedre gone?' Peter sighed, not wanting to go through explaining why everyone was upset and that Diedre was dead. She suddenly went downhill about a month previously, and it was discovered that she had a agressive form of cancer. She decided against having treatment, not seeing the point as she was nearing the end of her life.

'Is she where mummy is because you got upset when mummy went into the big sleep.'

Michelle saw that Peter was getting upset at the mention of Carla, so pulled Lottie onto her lap.

'No darling, mummy is in the hospital because she was so poorly the doctors had to put her in a big sleep until she got better. Grandma Diedre has gone to heaven, so she can be with her mummy and all her old friends.' Lottie nodded, beginning to understand the difference between the death of her grandmother and the coma that consumed her mother. Knowing that it was alot for a 6 year old to understand Michelle took Lottie out the back to be with Simon Amy and Ryan.

It was at times like this that Peter wished that Carla was with him. The trauma on her body due to the stab wound and cut to her head sent her body into shock, so after the surgey had been completed she went into a coma but was luckly responsive. The hospital said that whenever Peter, Lottie, Michelle, Simon or Ryan talked to her there was an increase in her brain activity. It was just a matter of time to see if there was any lasting damage when she woke up. If she woke up. 3 months had gone since the stabbing and the only joy had been Frank being sent back to prison for rape and attempted murder. Then his stepmother had passed bringing another load of grief on him and his family.

Stepping out to have a smoke Peter looked up at the sky and whispered.

'Please watch over us, make sure Carla's gonna be okay.' Inside his pocket Peter could feel his phone buzzing but he didn't bother to answer it. After finishing his ciggarate he walked back in and sitting with his father and friends, remenising about Diedre's life. Peter could feel his phone ringing again and excused himself to answer it as whoever it was really wanted to get hold of him.

'Hello?'

'Hello Mr Barlow? I'm Sarah, I work on the intensive care ward at Weatherfield General. It's about your parther Mrs Connor. She's woken up.'

**I feel bad about killing Diedre off so please don't have a go if you disagree with my choice. **


	12. Who are you?

**Enjoy!**

Carla's eyes fluttered open, her vision hazy for a few seconds before focusing on a unfamiliar face. The nurse smiled at her before taking out a chart and studing it for a few seconds.

'Where am I?' Carla's mouth was dry and her voice came out in a harsh wishper from lack of use.

'Your in hospital, i'm Sarah, i'm a nurse, can I ask you some questions?' Carla nodded.

'Do you remember what your name is?'

'Carla. Carla Connor.'

'Your date of birth?'

'3rd of January'

'Do you remember how you came to hospital?' Carla tried to but she couldn't remember anything.

'No.'

'You were stabbed, and you had a cut to the back of your head, the combination of the two resulted in a substanical loss of blood, and you went into a coma. The doctor should be along in a bit to run some tests, but you should be alright. Also the police want to talk to you.'

'The police?'

'About the person that stabbed you.'

'Okay.' The nurse handed Carla a glass of water which she took greatfully. After making sure she was alright the nurse put Carla's chart at the end of her bed.

'Is there anything you want to ask me, or just anything you want in general before I go?'

'How long have I been in a coma for?'

'3 months. I aspect your hungry, I call and make sure someone brings you something. Is there anything else?' Carla shook her head and watched the nurse leave the room. She couldn't believe she had been gone for three months.

..

'Michelle?' Peter ran through to the back of the pub where Michelle was helping Ryan out with the younger members of the family.

'What is it Peter?' Michelle asked, suprised at the sudden change in his mood.

'Can you come out here for a minute?' Puzzled Michelle went into the hallway.

'Whats happened?'

'It's Carla, she's woken up!'

'Really? Oh god Peter thats fantastic!' Michelle threw her arms around Peters neck and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them had tears in there eyes.

'I'm going to the hospital now, do you want to come?' Michelle nodded. The both walked out to the main area of the pub.

'Peter what's going on?' Ken asked, a little confused.

'Can you explain 'Chelle, I get the car.' Peter rushed out of the now silent pub.

'Peter just got a call from the hospital, Carla's come out of the coma.'

'That's wonderful news!' Ken said, with sounds of agreement murmuring throught the throng of people.

'So shes going to be alright then Michelle?' Maria asked.

'I hope so, but won't know anything certain tell we get there.' Hearing Peter's car pull up outside, Michelle gave Ken a quick hug whispering in his ear

'Diedre must be watching over us all.'

..

'Why won't they let us see her yet?' Michelle was pacing up and down the waiting room in the hospital. Hospitals had never been a happy place for her, with three of the most important people in her life being taken away from her hospitals, Carla almost making it four.

'There just checking her over, calm down the doctor should be here in a bit.' Peter said. After another five minutes a nurse and a doctor came out of the ward.

'Are you waiting for Mrs Connor?' They both nodded.

'I assume your Mr Barlow? I'm Sarah, we talked on the phone.' She shook Peter's hand. 'This is Dr Setty.'

'Can we she her now? Is she alright?' The doctor stepped forward.

'Yes you can see her but I have to say that she is rather groggy so may not be up for much conversation.'

'Thank you, thank you so much.' Peter said tears in his eyes, Michelle was already heading for Carla's room refusing to believe what she was saying was true until she say it with her own eyes. She entered the room and saw Carla's head turn and look at her.

'Chelle? Is that you?' Michelle walked over to the bed and sat on a nearby chair, taking Carla's hand in hers.

'Yeah its me. What you been doing hey? Had me worried for a while, I know you are a bugger to wake up but 3 months is a bit of a over kill don't you think?' Carla knew that Michelle was trying to cover up how shaken she was with humour, and was going to tell her to stop when Peter walked in.

'Carla? Oh thank god your alright.' Carla looked from Peter to Michelle and back again.

'Who are you?'

**Please review! I also beg forgiveness from **dipdipdipmyblueshipCarter **from stealing the ending but I thought it fit in with what's happening. Your fic is A-BLOODLY-MAZING and anyone who hasn't read it should because of the formentioned amazing-ness. **


	13. Memories Broken

**Sorry but most of this chapter is dialouge, again, but I'm trying to space it out so it's east to understand. Also I was bored last night when I uploaded the last chapter so decided that instead of keeping the chapters as chapters 1,2,3,4 etc that i'd name them all stuff to do with the chapter. Must admit some of them are rubbish though. Anyways you will be getting bored by now so on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy! :D **

'Carla, it's Peter, you know who he is.' Michelle said trying to make Carla realise who he was. Carla looked at the man infront of her, studying his face. She didn't regonise him. Peter moved so he was next to Michelle.

'Carla it's me, we've been together for years, we've got a daughter.' Peter took Carla's hand, but she snatched it back.

'Don't touch me, I don't know you, I don't have any kids.' Sarah the nurse walked in.

'Is everything ok in here?'

'Make him leave.' Carla said looking straight through Peter.

'Carla don't believe me you know this man, you trust him with your life.' Michelle pleaded with her, but Carla just shook her head.

'I don't know him.'

'Mr Barlow maybe it would be best if you leave, the stress won't do Mrs Connor any good.'

'Fine I'll go but Carla you've got to believe me I love you, with all my heart and promise to do whatever it takes to get you to remember that.'

..

'Doctor what's going on? Why can't she remember Peter?' Michelle was trying to get answers out of the doctor, the two of them standing outside Carla's room while she got some rest. Peter was sitting on a nearby chair, not really listening to what was happening.

'We believe that Mrs Connor has got temporary amneisia, caused by the injury to her head.'

'Temporary?'

'In most cases like this full memory is restored within a matter of days.'

'In most cases? So not all? And why can she remember me and not Peter, or the fact she has a daughter?'

'How long have you know Mrs Connor?'

'Since we were kids.'

'That fact does help to prove that the amneisia is temporary, as she can still remember someone from her childhood. For now it will just be a case of time healing. Also if you recall when Mrs Connor was comatosed there where increases in her brain activity when Mr Barlow or any other person siqnificant to her talked to her. This shows that there is subconcious recignision to those people.'

'So she should remember?'

'In time yes. Once she is discharged it will be best to surround her in things that could trigger her memory but be careful, espiecally around her daughter because her innital reaction could have a big effect is she doesn't remember her.'

'Okay, when do you think she will be discharged?'

'Within the next few days. Mr Barlow?' Peter looked at the doctor.

'I think it would be best if you didn't try and see Mrs Connor at the moment, due to her amneisia.'

'So what am I suppose to do? Twiddle my thumbs at home while to woman I love, who has just come out a of coma is still in hospital.'

'I think it will be better for everybody at the moment Mr Barlow. I'll re-acess my thoughts in the next couple of days.'

'Thank you doctor.' Michelle said. The doctor smiled at walked away.

'Peter I think it would be best if you left, I promise I won't leave Carla's side and if she remembers anything I'll call you.' Peter got up and walked down the hall way and lent agaisnt a nearby wall, he couldn't believe it. Frank had taken everything from Carla and even now he was still taking. He could feel himself getting angry at the thought of Frank, and his frustration took over causing him to run out of the hospital.

..

Carla looked through the window of her room, and saw Michelle and the doctor talking. Carla was still confused. Who was that man? And why did Michelle know who he was. _I've never seen him before let alone had a child with him. _But it did frighten Carla that she couldn't remember anything about what happended to her, the stabbing, the man that stabbed her, nothing. Michelle came back into the room and smiled at Carla.

'How you feeling?'

'Never better. When are they going to let me out?'

'In a few days, you've got to kept in for observation just to make sure your alright.' Carla rested her head back and closed her eyes. Michelle sat next to her.

'Do you really not remember him?'

'Who?' Carla asked eyes still shut, even though she knew who Michelle was talking about.

'Peter. Peter Barlow. The man that loves you with all his heart. He adores you Carla, you and Lottie.' Carla opened her eyes and looked at Michelle with a frown her face.

'Who's Lottie?'

'She's your daughter, shes six years old, she thinks the world of you and Simon but for the past 3 months has had to try to understand why her mum isn't coming home and why her dad is always upset.' At this point Michelle had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them spill. She started playing with the fingers on Carla's hand.

'Why can't you remember her Carla? Try and remember your daughter. If you don't then Franks just won again, taking everything away from you. Again.'

'Frank?' The name sparked something inside Carla, she knew a Frank but for all the wrong reasons.

'He's the man that stabbed you because...well if you don't remember Peter then you won't remember Frank or what he did.'

'Why did he stab me?'

'I can't tell you that Carla, you won't believe me.'

'I have a right to know, and this is my life that were talking about.'

'Well if you don't believe that you've got a daughter then I doubt you will believe what he did to you.'

'What did he do Chelle?'

'I'm not saying.'

'Michelle.'

'No'

'Just tell me Michelle!'

'He raped you alright! Is that what you wanted to hear?' Michelle looked up at Carla, tears streaming down her face, and Carla knew that she was telling the gods honest truth.

..

Peter arrived back in Coronation Street and parked his car outside the Rovers. He dreaded going in, having to explain to what was happening. He thought it best if Lottie didn't know that Carla had woken up, and he prayed no-one had told her. On walking into the pub he found that it was slightly less packed then it had been when he and Michelle had left. Seeing him walk in Ken called him over to where he was sitting.

'Is Carla alright then Peter? Do you want me to bring Lottie and Simon to see her? Peter?' Peter sat down and put his head in his hands.

'She doesn't remember who I am. She doesn't know about Simon or Lottie. She looked straight through me Dad, like I was a stranger.'

'So what's happening with Michelle?'

'Carla remembers her, according to the doctor its just short term amneisa. Michelle's going to stay with her, and she said that she would call if there is any change. Are Lottie and Simon still in the back with Amy and Ryan.'

'Yes. I explained to Ryan whats happened but we thought it best if we didn't say anything just yet.'

'Well thank you for that. I just hope Carla remembers who we are, otherwise it's going to break Lottie's heart.'

**Please review! This chapter was quite long compared to the others but I couldn't find a place to cut off without it not making sense. Can't promise that the length of any other chapters will be the same. **


	14. Like Childhood Flims

**Enjoy! :D**

23rd November

In three days Carla still hadn't remembered anything about her past life with Peter, but she had, with help from Michelle, agreed to speak to him about the situation that was going on. Peter was heading into the hospital with photographs of them together, and of them with the two children, anything to try to get her remember. Peter knocked on the door to Carla's room before entering.

'Hi Peter.' Carla offered him a small smile which in itself a step foward in thier relationship. Peter smiled back and sat next to her, stopping himself from kissing her or doing anything else that might make her uncomfortable.

'The doctor said that visual aids might help you remember so I brought some pictures, I hope thats ok.' Peter asked

'Yeah, I do want to remember, its just hard.'

'I know it is, here have a look at the photos.' Peter handed Carla an photo album, and on opening Carla was shown a picture of heself and Peter at what seem to be a party. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were both smiling.

'This was taken at Simon's birthday, when Lottie was under a year old. It was the first time you felt like part of my family, with the rest of the Barlow's there.' Carla looked at the photo and at herself, trying to grasp the memory of that day. The next couple of pages showed the same event, different people smiling or hugging, and of different aged children playing together. The last one was of Carla holding a baby.

'Is that Lottie?' Carla asked, pointing at the photo. Peter nodded and for the first time Carla had tears in her eyes. She knew that this had happened but she couldn't remember it. There was no dening that the child was hers, even if you couldn't match the tuft of dark hair and deep emerald eyes you could see the bond between Carla and Lottie as plain as the sun in the sky. Continuing to look through the album, Carla was greeted with pictures of holidays and christmases, she laughed at one of Lottie not much more than two years old with ice cream all over her face at the seaside. Once she had finished Carla handed the album back to Peter.

'Thank you Peter, that helped.'

'Did it trigger anything?' Peter asked hopefully.

'I don't know. I mean it's like when you watch a film as a child and you watch it over and over and you think you'll never forget it. But when you watch it back years later you discover what you remembered was completly different to what actually happened in the film, because everytime you thought about it something would change slightly. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'I think so.'

'It's like the last 7 or so years of my life are like a big chunk of the movie that I forgot about, and now that I'm being reminded it's slowly coming back.'

'Well I suppose any progress is good progress.' Peter said smiling at Carla.

'Yeah, yeah it is. I'm worried though.'

'Why?'

'There letting me out today. But I scared that if I see Lottie or Simon that I'm going to freak out.'

'It'll be alright. Michelle said that you could stay at hers for the time being, and we can take every day one step at time.'

'Thanks Peter.' There was a knock on the door and Carla's doctor walked in.

'Hello Carla, how you feeling?'

'I'm fine, thanks.'

'Well the good news is that the tests we ran this morning have all come out clear, so you can leave when it suits you.' The doctor smiled at Carla, pleased that she had made a good recovery, all things considered.

'Thank you doctor, for everything.' Peter stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

'Thank you.' Carla said before the doctor left.

'Do you want some privicy to get changed?' Peter asked, not wanting to put pressure on Carla. She nodded so he waited outside the room while she got changed into some comfortable clothes that Michelle had brought the earlier on in the day.

When Carla took the gown she was wearing off, she looked down at her own body. She was thinner than she remembered, but the doctors said that was due to her being on a glugose drip for three months. The most noticable thing about her apperance was the scar on the left hand-side of her body, just below her rib cage. She traced her finger along it, trying to guess the length, a decided it was roughly 3 inches across. Suddenly a image came into her mind.

_A hand around her waist, her vision bluring, trying to hear the conversation between the person she loved the most and the person she feared the most. _

_'Frank..please...if you ever loved Carla...'_

_'Of course I loved her!'_

_'..don't let her die. Please I can't lose her and I know you don't want her blood on your hands. Please Frank.'_

_Carla looked at Peter as he looked at Frank, she couldn't see what Frank's expression was._

_'No.' Frank murmured barely loud enough for her to hear_

_'No what?'_

_'NO!'_

_As the knife went into her side she screamed out in pain, not noticing her knees crumble beneath her as Frank let her go. She could feel blood leaving her body, and then everything went black. _

Carla gasped as the memory came back to her. The man that raped her, Frank he stabbed her, his voice terrifed her. Peter, saying he couldn't lose her. Carla quickly got changed and left the room and on seeing Peter wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Peter pulled away quickly.

'Woah, what was that for.'

'I remembered Peter. When Frank stabbed me.'

'Really? Car that's fantastic!' Peter picked her up and span her round.

'Oi put me down!' Carla laughed.

'So you remember everything?'

'It's coming through, I think seeing Lottie and Simon might trigger more.'

'Are you sure you want to see them?'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'C'mon then.' Peter took Carla's hand and they walked out the hospital together, grinning like a couple of teenagers.

**Please review! ****I think there will be one or two more chapters to go now. **


	15. Placing back the pieces

**Enjoy! :D**

Peter got out of the cab and took Carla's hand helping her out. To make sure Carla didn't get overwhelmed Peter had rang Michelle and made sure that Lottie was in pre-school and that it was on a need to know basis that she was discharged. Carla looked up and down the street, her eyes settling on the bookies.

'Is that where you work?' She asked trying to grasp at a memory.

'Yeah, but my step-sister Tracy is working for me so I could keep a handle on Lottie and Simon. She also lives in the flat above it.'

'With Amy?'

'With Amy.' Peter squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her silently that she was doing well.

'Why don't we live there if you own the bookies?'

'Because...' Peter turned and walked still holding Carla's hand to their house. 'We live here. Tracy was living her when you were pregnant but it was too much space for her and there was barely enough space in the flat for you, me and Simon, let alone a new baby.' Peter put his hand in his pocket to get his keys but Carla stopped him.

'I don't want to go in. Not yet.' Carla looked at him with terrifed eyes.

'Okay love' Peter looked at his watch 'do you want to go into the pub? Get to know people again, most of the factory lot will be in there.' Carla nodded and smiled slightly but Peter knew she scared.

'It'll be fine, I'll be here, with you.' He squeezed her hand again before the pair headed towards the pub.

..

'So Peter's gone into hospital to see Carla, try and help her remember?' Sean asked Michelle.

'Yeah with photos and the like but it will take time. The doctors said that because of what she went through her brain has gone into shut down, trying to stop her remembering. It's just lucky that she remembers everything that happened before she met Peter.'

'So she can remember Paul and Liam and Tony?' Maria asked.

'Yeah but after that it's just a blur for her.'

'What if she never remembers? What if sh..' Sean's words where cut short by Peter entering the pub and then to everybody's (except Michelle's) suprise Carla coming in behind him. Michelle jumped up and wrapped her arms around Carla, who greatfully returned the hug. The pub was silent until Carla spoke up.

'Might want to close your mouth love, folk might start chucking pennies in.' She said to Sean, not knowing what an effect that sentence would have on the factory staff.

'You remembered then.' Sean said with a smile on his face, after closing his mouth. Peter took Carla up to the bar.

'Two cokes please Stella.' Carla looked at the woman behind the bars face.

'You helped me, but then you hated me. I did something to hurt you.' Carla said trying to remember what she did but all she could remember was that something intimate was shared, something that, if she ever remembered shouldn't be voiced in public.

'It's all in the past love, all that matters is that your okay.' Peter took their drinks and the pair went to sit with the factory workers and Maria, catching up with the latest gossip, Carla trying to put a name to all the faces she barely remembered.

..

Later on Carla went into the toliets to reapply her lippy when a memory flashed into her head.

_'I told you to leave me alone.' Leanne said in a bored tone_

_'Look i'm not a bad person Leanne despite what you think.'_

_'Despite what I think? This isn't about what I think, this is about what happened.' _

_'I've done nothing wrong it was purely innocent, he came back to mine, we chatted, he was in a really bad place...' Carla said, trying to explain her actions. _

_'Yeah, your flat.' She snapped._

_'He asked if he could kip the night, I said yes...nothing happened I promise. I thought I was being a friend.'_

_'To who? You sat there night after night listening to me pour my heart out about my affair with Nick, yeah, some kind of innosence.'_

_'I am your friend.'_

_'A friend who tried to get Peter in her bed, don't lie to me Carla.'_

_'I wasn't scheming, there wasn't some master plan.'_

_'And how do you expect me to beleive that eh? When your such a calculating cow.'_

_'You can't help who you fall in love with Leanne, you and Nick are the living proof of that. So don't come the moral high ground with me.'_

_'I'll tell you what Carla, take your cliches and stick them where the sun don't shine.'_

_'You wouldn't be Snow White if Peter knew what you had been up to..'_

_'Oh just get out my face.'_

_'Oh don't worry i'm going, the stench of hypocroicy is making me sick.' _

Leanne. She was the reason she could remember Stella hating her. Peter was married to Leanne when they found out about her being pregnant. But why did Stella help her? These thoughts were floating round her head when she exited the toliets, almost crashing into the woman herself.

'Woah, slow down I was just checking you were okay you were in there a long time, are you alright Carla?' Stella looked into the younger womans eyes.

'I'm so sorry Stella, about the affair, Leanne, I didn't mean to hurt her.'

'Like I said it's all in the past.' Stella said smiling.

'But why where you so nice to me? What happened that made you trust me?'

Stella took a deep breath 'You will remeber that in time love, and when you do then I'll explain, but for know its not something that you need to worry about.'

**Please review! **


	16. Together Again

**Okay, think that this is the best way to end this fic sorry the chapter is so short but I thought it worked best like this. **

**Enjoy! :D**

Michelle said that the factory workers could have the rest of the day off, and after a few more drinks Carla was beginning to get tired, but didn't want to ruin the mood. She rested her head on Peter's shoulder, sighing slightly.

'You okay love?' Michelle asked

'Bit tired.'

'Do you want to go home?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, if thats okay.'

'Sure it is, we're happy that your back, don't want to wear yourself out to quickly.' Michelle said, helping Carla to her feet and pulling her into a hug.

'I'm so happy your here.' She whispered in Carla's ear. Carla smiled and took Peter's hand in her own, as they and Michelle said goodbye to the others and walked out of the pub, Peter first.

'LOTTIE WAIT!' Carla came out of the pub to see a young girl running down the pavement, her jet black hair coming loose from the ponytail as it was blown in the wind. She was being chased by a teenage boy who was trying not to drop something that was in a box in his arms. A older man was behind them, walking at a fast pace to try and keep up. Once Lottie reached her parents Peter scooped her up in his arms and gave her a hug.

'Hi princess, what have I told you about running on the street?' Lottie looked down a bit.

'Shouldn't do it.' She said in a quiet voice. By this pont Simon and Ken had managed to catch up to Lottie.

'Sorry Dad, as soon as she saw you she wouldn't stop running. How was Carla?'

'Ask her yourself.' Peter said with a smile on his face. While all of this was going on Carla had stepped back behind Michelle feeling out of place.

'MUMMY!' Lottie shouted from Peter's arms. She pushed away from Peter so he put her down. Carla lent down to Lottie's eye level as the little girl aprroached.

'Hi Lottie.' Lottie wrapped her arms around Carla's neck and started crying. Carla hugged her back.

'Hey don't cry baby, mummy's here.' Carla stroked her daughters head, picking her up and pulling her tight to her body.

'I'm not going anywhere I promise.'

**Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic, it means so much :D **


End file.
